


Missing Counter-Part

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zarc Wins/rules the world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is one more style of summoning that has been forgotten in light of Synchro, Xyz's, and Pendelum. What if there was a missing counter-part that was never taken into account. Akaba Leo only made four cards so Rays did to next best thing... she sealed his emotions. Years later Yuji feeling more that he ever did in music by a duel. Imagine his surprise when the challenger had the same face as him. Yuji eventually meets his doppelganger and joins him on his adventure with the Lancers. But what this story focuses on is after they reach Academia, past the hall where Yugo and Yuuri dueled, into the heart of the Academy where Akaba Leo is one step away from getting his daughter back...or is he?





	1. The Truth Hurts

The emptiness, that is all that filled Hashimoto Yujin life, and he was all right with it. After all, if emotions can painful why should he have it? But the day he saw Yuya's duel against Strong he felt something, longing. Longing for what? Curious, he joined the League Championship Tournament as a member the Idol School. Sadly, during the duel between Yuya and Isao Kachidoki, he suddenly fell ill. When he came to Akaba Reiji was there offering him a spot in the Lancers. Yuji joined the Lancers (not because he had to but because he was told Yuya was a part of it) but was a background character in the Synchro Arc as he didn't duel but played his instruments to entertain the crowd. Thus, because there was no solid proof that he dueled, so he wasn't forced into the Friendship Tournament. He did help Reiji protect the council and fend off the Obelisk Force toward the end. He wasn't blasted to the XZY's dimension like Yuya but was in the Fusion Dimension with Yuzu. It was during this time he met Yuri and Yugo face to face causing more emotions to appear in Yuji. Yuji joined the You Show School in the Fusion knowing the rest of the Lancer's would join eventually. He was playing support with Yugo for Yuzu when both of them teleported with the appearance of Yuya. Appearing in Acedamia Yugo and Yuji separated to better their chance of escape. Yuji dueled his way to Akaba Leo as he explained the creation of Zarc and the separation of dimensions. This is where our story begins.

"Reiji, help me rid the world of Zarc, help me defeat Sakaki Yuya." Akaba Leo declared.

"Why should he do that?" A voice asked from the shadows. "It sounds like it's humanities fault for creating Zarc, maybe it's just humanities punishment. If anything, it looks like your the real problem here." The senior Akaba took a step back before retaking the stage and shouted.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" A faint chuckle was his answer as shadows slowly gave way to a figure that shocked the older man speechless and his many plans were thrown into a loop. Eventually, the figure reached the light where it shone on him as if it were a spotlight. Wind-touseled hair in white and light blue strands danced to an unknown beat. Dark green eyes glowed in a mysterious light as a slightly cheeky grin showed pearly white teeth. A notebook was held to his chest revealed musical notes through arms and a duel disk block the audience from seeing the song in its entirety. Yuya and Reiji smiled.

"Yu-!" Yuya started.

"Hashimoto Yuji, a duelist from Standard." Yuji introduced with a mocking bow. Akaba Leo clicked his tongue in anger.

"How do you exist?! There should only be FOUR of you demons!" His rant stopped temporarily as his eyes widened in fear. "Is there another Ray I didn't rescue. No-" 

"Hahaha~. Rescue? What you did wasn't a rescue, you destroyed families, homes, and lives for personal gain." The Professor took a step back as if struck but Yuji continued. "From your tale, it seems like Zarc had good intentions before he bent to the will of the audience. As soon as he became out of control, you threw him away. As for your daughter, you just destroyed all her hard work and make her sacrifice meaningless." Akaba Leo eyes suddenly burned in rage.

"Don't you dare-"

"Oh I dare, you disregarded Ray's sacrifice and brought her efforts to ruin. Why do you think there was a Ray counter-part per dimension?" Akaba Leo's eyes narrowed as his son's widened slightly. "Did you know that the bracelet's the girls wear always stopped any of Zarc's counter-part's from meeting each other? Why do you think both counter-parts know each other well. Except for Serena and Yuuri, but that was because of your intervention." It was Yuya's father that voiced the answer.

"The girls were safeguarded preventing Zarc's counterparts from meeting." Yuji smiled sharply.

"Exactly, but now all the safeguards are contained, and all of Zarc's counterparts are here. Even as we speak Yugo is becoming one with Yuuri and Yuto is already with Yuya, so everything is becoming unwound. Yuji rolled his shoulders as if to remove a heavy burden. "I believe it is time for me to feel again as well." He slowly started to walk to Yuya. Yuji kneeled in front of Yuya and put his hand out revealing two cards. "Yuya, would you take these for me until we return to our bodies? I will serve faithfully." Yuya looked flustered for a second before froze seeming to listen to an invisible person. He nodded, and Yuji smiled gently when Yuya took the cards. Yuji hugged his almost doppelganger. "Thank you" and with that Yuji burst into sparkles. Yuya looked at the cards in his hands before smiling slightly.

"The Dragon of Truth Yuji and the Faces of Humanity ritual spell card huh?"

"No, I will bring back Ray, and you can't stop me!" Akaba Leo seemed almost crazed as he got his deck set. Yuya put his new cards in his deck and looked at Reiji, who nodded, together they faced the Professor.

"LET'S DUEL!"


	2. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I was moving. Anyway, hope you like the next chapter and please follow the links to the songs!  
> Please comment, kudos, and subscribe!

 

Yuji"s POV

It was warm and comfortable _... I think this is what a hug feels like,* sigh* I wish I could stay here forever. I think I relax a little longer..._

*Sometime later*

 _It is too crowded here!  
_ I squirm for a bit but settle eventually. Sadly, this peace was not to last, a terrible pain ripped me away from the warmth. I heard the others echo my cry of pain. _No!_ I scream as I shift, trying to reach my counterparts but was buffed back as the cosmos swirled around and I was sucked into darkness.

*Unknown amount of time*

[Song Yuji Sings for work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRE_FsYVRyw)

I just finished my last song and was drinking water in the breakroom. It has been months since I was separated from my counterparts and was sucked into the Shadow Realm. I had to fight constantly for survival till a big white dragon by the name Kisara blasted them all away. She taught me how to survive in the realm of shadows and I am very gratefu for her teachings . We eventually had to part ways during my travels I found an entrance to the human realm. I quickly left the realm of shadow and then sealed the exit so none of the monsters could use it. I then shifted into human form again. As I traversed among the humans again I noticed many similarities and differences from what the world I was used too looked like. As I walked, I noticed that no one recognized me, I went to the library to look at the news articles where I found out I had been in the Shadow Realm for 8 months. As I read further I saw a picture of Zarc with an article summarizing his coronation as king of the world. But that wasn't what got my attention, what got my attention was the four shadows behind his throne.

Months have passed since then and none of my counterparts have found me, though not for a lack of trying on my part. I eventually had to consciously accepted that I have probably faded into the shadows of their memories and will not ever be found, but my sub-conscious has not given up and it is reflected in my songwriting. I have rejoined the Idol industry and have know sold many albums and have contracts as a songwriter for other singers and voice actors.

"Yuji! It's time to deliver Michi's song so he has time for his cooking show and then you need to prepare the next song!" My manager, Tsubaki, called snapping be out of my memories. As we got into the car he said through his glasses; "After all, not just any Idol is allowed to perform at a Royal birthday party!" I nod my head, not telling him I had already wrote the song or that it was made before I joined the industry. I smile sadly out the window. I won't tell her my song is my goodbye.

[Michi's song. Ignore the talking in the beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oi9GybCseJU).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know it was short and I have the next few chapters planned. School ends soon so I'll have free time to write them. Till next time!


	3. Happy Birthday and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime for Yuji, will his family remember?  
> I re-edited the previous chapters so they should be better (I used Grammarly after all haha).

No One's POV

*right before the party*

"Yuto, come out! We have to go!" A ruby-eyed teen shouted at the door that held the supposedly more "mature" brother. He replied;

"No, why couldn't we have had a family celebration? It wou-"

"Because if we didn't, we wouldn't have a reason to invite that Idol Fusion and Yuya wanted to meet," Yuri stated from the couch where he was reading an herbology book on poisonous plants. Yuya barely sighed before there was an angry shout. "

It's Yugo, not Fusion, jeez you would think all the time we spent together you would remember your brother's name." Yugo's turned mocking "or did breathing all those poisonous plants take a toll on your brain cells?" Yuri got up to face his brother with a smirk.

"That's funny; I was thinking the same thing about you and your bike excursions." Yugo got in his face. "Care to repeat that?" The tension was nearly visible around them, and Yuya decided to cut in before more furniture was destroyed. Shaking his head, _they never_   _learn_ he walked over and slammed their heads together.

 **"OW!!"** Twin cries pain was enough to get the hidden brother to rush out to protect his family only to see two of them glaring at him, or more specifically, behind him.

"Gotcha!" That gleeful shout was his only warning before he was knocked over by a strawberry-haired bundle of energy, followed by two other heavy weights that were his brothers. This predicament led to a tickle fight till a rich chuckle echoed throughout the room. Looking up, they met the laughing eyes of the king and father, Zarc.

"Are you ready to go?" There was an affirmative answer all around as they got up and brushed each other off. They went to the door and as they passed Zarc whispered;

"Remeber your promise." There was a collective shudder before there were nods. Smiling, Zarc led them to down the halls to the large doors music and voices could be heard. Yuya took a deep breath and donned his smiling entertainer face, Showtime. The doors slowly opened.

Yuji POV

*In the ball room*

I looked up when the doors that lead deeper into the castle opened. I watched as my brothers walked out; Yuya smiling and waving, Yugo jumping and laughing, Yuri smiling smugly, and Yuto stoic except for the small smiles directed at his brothers. I grabbed the front of my shirt when a pain went through my heart; I had to shake this off. Slowly standing, I smiled, _this is my last performance after all._

A butler rose as the royal family sat down. "We will have a Hashimoto Yuji sing happy birthday, and we will feast. Following that will be presents, and Mr. Hashimoto will sing a final song for closing." He bowed him to the stage. "Please welcome Mr. Hashimoto." cue the applause.

I walked over to the mike and looked at the crowd as the music started. _Let's make this my best act ever! "_ Is everybody ready?" [Happy Birthday(pretend it is only one voice)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEDiYTCeiYs)

*Applause*

"Thank you, everyone and Happy Birthday~!" I shouted and gave a closed eyed smiled. I don't think I could have kept my tears in if they were open. After composing myself, I watched was asked to join the table for cake. I didn't know how to react that my seat was at the royal table. I made my way over stiffly.

"I thank you for the honor, but I am not worthy to sit at the same table with beings such as yourselves. _What are you doing?! This could be your chance!_ I kept my face blank as I hear a voice suspiciously like Yuri's muttering "He's got that right." I thought I would be able to get out of it, but I saw Yuma's large crimson eyes and a noticeable droop in Yugo's posture. Zarc leaned forward with a sharp smile;

"Don't be so humble, you wouldn't want to offend us, would you?" I internally cringed, but managed to reply; "Of course my apologies." I walked over to the table where Yuya indicated that I should sit between him and Yugo. The cake was served, and I was able to have a few bites between the questions fired at me.

"How long have you been in the Idol Industry?"

"About a year."

"Is it fun."

"It is an adventure every day."

"Do you play duel monsters?" The table seemed to freeze at the question for a second.

"Yes, It would be hard to find someone who doesn't," I replied with a slight laugh. Yuya turned red before smiling

"Haha, that's true. What type of summoning do you use?" I paused as I debated on how I should answer this. I did not notice Yuri, Yuto, and Zarc narrowing their eyes.

"I can use all of them, but my base summoning is one I haven't seen use in a long time. I can't even summon my favorite monster right now." Yuya tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not? I'm sure you could find the card again." I shake my head and lean back so my tears would fall into my hair instead of my face.

"I can't "find it again" because I gave them to a friend for safekeeping and it wasn't one card, but two." I rub my eyes softly with my gloved hands. "It's okay; those cards are probably happier where it is compared to staying with me." Yugo snapped

"What do you mean by that, those cards are your partners right?! How can you give up on them that easily?!" I gave a soft smile as I got up, it was almost time for presents and looked at them with sad eyes.

"Because it is where I want to be, protecting my family." I bowed respectfully and left them to prepare for my last song, by the time I finished it was time. I went to the mike and faced the royal family; this was for them. [The song (pretend there is only one voice)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI) As I sang Yuma started to cry as my emotions came crashing on all of them. Memories flew by, and he _remembered_. He took out the cards that he has been holding on to. He was here to whole time. His brothers and father comforted him as they watched their missing brother sing his heart out as tears streamed out of his eyes. Eventually, the song came to a close.

"Thank You," I whispered into the mike and ran out.

The crowd was silent, some even had tears, but none of them cried more than the brothers. How could they have forgotten? Their brother that was by their side the whole time?! It took a bit for them to get it together, but by then Yuji was out of the castle.

"We have to get him!" Yuya cried with his brothers agreeing.

"I will come too, but I'll let you do most of the talking," Zarc said. _Just wait a little longer Yuji, we're coming!_


End file.
